Twenty Eight Years Apart
by Ouran-Lover-Chan
Summary: After twenty eight years of no contact, they are finally able to meet. Prussia, run by Russia, has had a hard time, Germany, run by the Allies, has done very well. That doesn't stop the walls of their emotions crumbling, though.


This is something that came to my head randomly ^^" Hope you all like it! I'm sorry if the German is bad, I don't speak it, just used Google Translate...

* * *

Gilbert was lying in his bed, eyes closed and waiting for sleep to overcome him. He was distracted, however, by the chirping of his bird, who had just returned from his flight. The chirps were growing more excited as he pressed the 'on' button on his master's radio, causing Gilbert to sit up.

'The walls are open! Ossi are allowed to see the Wessi! Come find your loved ones, your escape, your freedom!' Gilbert was up in a flash, grabbing his clothes and his shoes and pulling them on, laughing loudly out of happiness.

'Twenty eight unawesome years, Gilbird! It's finally time!' He grabbed his coat and rested the bird on his head, before dashing from the house to find men, women, children, people of all ages flooding the streets to get to the wall. They were all trying to get to Checkpoint Charlie, but Gilbert knew that he would never get through like that. He saw some West Berliners on the top of the wall, singing and dancing as their fellow Germans fought to get to the other side. Everywhere, people were crying, laughing, but the one thing they all had in common were the smiles, the hope that flashed in their eyes, and the newfound freedom.

'FREIHEIT!' Were the yells coming from everywhere, and Gilbert himself teared up, the realisation finally dawning on him.

He would get to see Ludwig again.

'Stop it, tears, you're so unawesome...' He laughed quietly, before scouting the people on the wall. He knew Ludwig well enough to expect him to be up there with a sneaky message of where to meet, and he found it when he saw a poster with a small, yellow bird on it and an arrow pointing to the left. The bird represented Gilbird, and he grinned for the first time in a while as he pushed through the crowds, laughing whenever he was hugged, or kissed, or had his hand shaken. East Germany was obviously in complete ecstasy, with complete strangers talking and hugging, the yells still going. Gilbert finally got out of the crowd and ran down the side of the wall, encountering many more citizens who were doing the same thing as him. He was hoping that Ludwig had known he'd got the message and was on his way.

People were scratching at the walls, some had hammers, some using their feet, some ramming into it with ladders, chairs they had carried from their houses, or even tables.

One woman offered him a look through a hole she had made, and he thanked her profusely, before looking in it. The sight he found made him gasp and more tears leaked from his eyes as the figure put his hand over his mouth, stepping forward and kneeling in front of him.

Blue eyes met red, and Gilbert slowly regained his senses.

'I'm coming, Bruder. I'm going to help break through this unawesome wall, I am going to get to you!' He said determinedly, before blinking as he backed away when the blue eyed man pushed his finger through the hole. Gilbert soon understood, and wrapped his own finger around it, resting his forehead against the wall, listening to a small choking sound coming from the Aryan. This was the first time they had seen each other, let alone been able to touch each other, in twenty eight years.

'Luddy, I'm on my way. I have to get through, I'm sorry, I promise I'll be back.' He heard a muffled 'ja' in response and stood up, looking to the woman.

'Danke... Vielen Dank...' The woman smiled.

'Bitte sehr. Now, go get some help, you want to see your Bruder, ja?' Gilbert nodded and made a run for it. As he passed through the crowds, he told anyone he could about the breaking of the wall further down, hoping some would help get through. Many didn't, wanting to go through Checkpoint Charlie where they knew their loved ones were standing, and he understood that perfectly.

When he returned to his house, he smirked to himself as he approached his Trabant.

'It's been a while, huh... I don't think you're going to get through this, I'm sorry.' He said quietly, before climbing into the car and turning it on. The car roared with life and Gilbert drove it forward, slowly as to let people get out of the way, annoyed yells were heard everywhere, until people began to realise what he was going to do. Some followed the car, eager to get out, some laughed and called him mad, and some saluted him as he passed.

Gilbert, always having liked attention, was grinning and waving at everyone, before he sped up when out of the crowd. He soon got close to the woman and the hundreds of other citizens, who looked up.

'Look out, I think we got a suicide!' One yelled, and everyone but the woman laughed. She got out of the way, yelling to the men on the other side to do the same. Gilbert took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. Twenty right years of anger, upset, distress... It was all about to come to an end.

'Für die Freiheit! Für das Ende einer Ära! Und für meinen Bruder! (For freedom, for the end of an era, and for my brother!)

And with that, he drove forward. It seemed to go into slow motion as he approached the wall. When he hit it, he was sure he was dead, debris flew everywhere and he felt stabbing pains all over his body where the glass was smashing. He heard screams and yells, but they seemed to merge together in his head, the only thing focused in was the yell of 'Bruder'. He heard scrambles around him, and then the door of the car was opened and he was pulled out. He felt much better now he'd been removed from the car, it was only his head ringing and a cut down his cheek, as well as his torn clothes. He felt a familiar weight land on his head, and he felt a swarm of relief run through him that Gilbird was alright.

Then, he looked up at his saviour, and a grin tugged at his features.

'Bruder...' He was pulled into a tight embrace, one that he returned, his mind whirring. Ludwig had grown a lot in those twenty eight years, and he was now a little taller than him, something he'd no doubt laugh about when they were finished reuniting. He closed his eyes and clutched him tighter, tears leaking again and landing on Ludwig's shoulder.

'Bruder, are you crying?' Gilbert shook his head fervently.

'No way is the awesome Prussia doing something unawesome like crying...' Ludwig laughed weakly.

'It is nice to have you back, Gilbert...' The albino grinned and pulled back. Ludwig looked well, it seemed that his side had been doing well for themselves whilst they had been in something Gilbert liked to call Hell.

Gilbert, on the other hand, looked like crap, Ludwig noted. His face was shallow, his hair looked a bit grey rather than its usual white, and he was more pale than he usually was.

'So your place is doing pretty bad...' Gilbert nodded, scowling.

'Communist dogs... We have basically lost all of our money...' He muttered, laughing harshly. Ludwig sighed and pulled him into another hug.

'I am sorry... Whilst you have been in such trouble, we-'

'You've become known as the 'economic miracle'...' The blonde nodded and looked away, suddenly ashamed by the wealth his side of Germany had earned. He was glad his people were doing well, but he would have been a lot happier had Gilbert's side done just as well. He hadn't known just how bad the situation at his brother's place had been. He'd heard rumours, but none were anything like this...

'We will bring Germany together again, Gil... I will help you... We will make it great again!'

'Just so long as you don't fight, we'll be awesome. You can't fight, you've lost both the wars...' Ludwig went red and looked away. Gilbert chuckled and pulled away from the hug, looking at his brother who was still looking away. Apparently, it wasn't just embarrassment that was causing Ludwig to avert the albino's gaze, but his eyes were watering.

'Hey... Ludwig, what's wrong? Come on, Bruder, don't cry...' He'd never seen his brother cry before, so it must be something serious. The younger brother took a deep breath, before speaking.

'I missed you, Bruder... And I am confused... I think some of it is happiness, I never thought I would see you again... I thought they would keep us separate... And now you look... You look so bad, and I cannot help but feel responsibl-' His words were cut off when Gilbert pressed a finger to his mouth to stop him talking.

'It isn't your fault, Luddy... Don't blame yourself, and don't think about it... We have each other now...' Ludwig looked at him, trying to blink the tears away now.

'I felt so guilty... I thought about all the times I would get angry at you for the things you said, and then... When we were separated, I thought... Well, I missed all the things about you that made me angry before...' He muttered, almost hearing the cocky grin that was no doubt on the white haired man's face.

'Well, baby Bruder, I have some annoying to catch up with!' Ludwig laughed quietly and hugged him again, tighter than before.

'Ich liebe dich, Bruder...' Gilbert smiled and returned the hug, moving closer.

'Ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig...'

'We will not let them separate us again, ja? I miss caring for you...' Gilbert rolled his eyes, but nodded.

'Ja, we won't be separated. But I can look after myself, I'm just awesome like that!' It was Ludwig's turn to roll his eyes this time.

'We both know that is not true, Gilbert...' The albino huffed and shook his head, pouting.

'You're so mean!' As the two brothers began their banter like old times, there was a new emotion towards the mini argument. There was relief, they were both thanking the Heavens for the chance to fight like this again.

After twenty eight years apart, all was fine again. All was well.

* * *

Yet another story that I'm quite proud of, if I'm honest! Read and review, please? Thanks in advance!


End file.
